


Dinner

by SouthForWinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthForWinter/pseuds/SouthForWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened at the end of 2x09 if the writers of Once had hearts and didn't insist on trying to rip OURS out. Re-write of the last scene of 'Queen of Hearts', Evil Regal style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old little one-shot moved over from ffnet.

Henry clung to Regina tightly. She’d changed. The _Evil Queen_ had changed – for him. He smiled as he hugged her. All doubts that she’d ever truly loved him were gone. What she’d done today…he sighed happily as he felt her lean her cheek against the top of his head.

Regina ran her hand through his hair in disbelief. Love really wasn’t a weakness at all. It was one of the greatest strengths of all and this was proof. Henry was back in her arms for the first time in a long time. All because she’d finally been able to prove that her love for him far outweighed the hatred she’d carried with her for the last 38 years. Since the day she’d wished Snow White dead.

But all of that had faded; it didn’t seem important anymore. Henry was all that mattered and she had him in her arms.

They both looked up at Emma’s loud interruption. “Hey kid, you hungry?”

Henry pulled out of Regina’s arms slightly to look at Emma. He grinned. “Yeah.”

Regina’s heart sank. How could she have thought Henry would want to stay with her when he had his _real_ family back?

“Can my mom come?”

Everyone blinked at him, not sure they’d heard right. Regina was looking at him, a mixture of disbelief and hope on her face. Everyone else was looking at each other in discomfort, no one wanting to be the one to speak.

“You mean Regina?” Emma asked carefully.

As if it were no big deal, Henry nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“Oh, Henry…”Snow began, but trailed off.

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea,” Charming finished for her.

Ignoring everyone’s looks, Henry looked between Emma and his grandparents. “Why not? You guys are always talking about how good always wins. You’re celebrating because you won today, but you wouldn’t have if mom hadn’t helped. She’s good now, too. Why can’t she come with us?”

Snow glanced at her daughter, who shrugged in defeat. The kid had a logic that couldn’t be argued with, however uncomfortable it made people. Looking at Regina, whose eyes were still fixed on Henry, Snow sighed. “Regina, you can join us if you’d like.”

Regina blinked and finally brought her eyes up to meet Snow’s. It was brief, but there was a warmth there that Snow hadn’t seen in years. In less than a second, it was gone again as Regina cleared her throat. “I’d like that. Thank you.”

There was an awkward silence before Henry broke it by saying, “Are we gonna eat, or what? I’m starving!”

Everyone chuckled and began moving toward the door. Red led the way, while Charming put his arms around his wife and daughter, saying something that made them all laugh, and the dwarfs clapped each other’s shoulders, talking animatedly about what they could do now that Snow was back.

Trailing behind contentedly, Regina basked in the warmth she felt at Henry’s hand remaining in hers as they made their way to dinner.


End file.
